The chain of memories of us
by xavier12336
Summary: Lala recalls the memories of them together. Character death. Y x L. R x H.


A yellow feather floated in front of the woman who held out her palm and allowed the feather to land on it. She stopped her walk and looked at the feather then her fingers rubbed it lightly, allowing her to feel the fluffy texture tickling her fingers.

Then a gust of wind blew across her and the yellow feather resisted the wind before finally followed the direction of the wind and drifted away. She made no attempts to catch the feather back but merely smiled at it.

" Hmm, it leaves my hand." She said to the air as though she was complaining to the wind then with a final glance at the yellow feather, she resumed her walk.

Finally, she reached her destination which was a house with a small garden filled with flowers and a small fountain. A young girl was watering the bed of flowers while a toddler was squatting on the grass, looking intently at the young girl.

The woman gave a smile at the sight of the two kids then carefully, she opened the gate with the extra set of key given to her by the owner and crept towards the young girl.

The toddler was oblivious to the woman and continued to look at the young girl with a tinge of adoration in his eyes but when the woman had reached the behind of the young girl, he finally noticed her.

The toddler widened his eyes and the woman, taking note of his reaction, quickly grabbed the young girl and hugged her tightly.

" Kyaaa!" The young girl squealed and she quickly turned her head to see who was the assasilant, causing her long purple-blue hair to whip across the woman's face.

" Ouch, it's time to find somebody to either style your hair or cut it." The woman used one of her hands to rubbed the area where it was whipped while hugging the girl then she gave a grin at the young girl.

" Aunt Lala, it's you!" The young girl shouted happily then, with the help of Lala who relaxed the arm holding her, she turned her body and hugged her tightly.

" Yes, it's me your most beautiful Aunt Lala. How are you, Miyuki?" She returned the hug back and smiled fondly at the young girl who then released the hug and held out her watering can.

"I'm ok. I'm just watering the plants since mummy loves these flowers. And so do Daddy, Mizuki and I." She gave a wide grin at her favourite aunt then a sound of a sniffle caught her attention.

The toddler, who was overwhelmed by the conversation between his favourite sister and the pink hair woman, decided to use his usual response which was to cry but before he could do so, Miyuki quickly strode towards him and hugged him while saying, " hush, your sister is here already. Sorry for ignoring you for so long."

It was indeed a heart-warming sight to see the sister pacifying the younger brother and Lala could feel the love between the both of them, and upon thinking about love, she gave a soft sigh.

" Aunt Lala, why do you look so sad?" Miyuki suddenly appeared in her sight which startled her and shook her out of her thoughts then she gave a small smile and shook her head which caused her pink hair, which was tied up in a pony tail, to sway a little.

" It's nothing. Is your daddy and mummy in the house?" Miyuki tilted her head a little then she nodded her head then she grinned, " Yes, they are in the house and I think they are making some chocolate cake."

" Ok, I go look for your daddyand mummy. Continue watering your flowers and remember to take care of Mizuki." Miyuki laughed loudly while nodding her head then she gave a thumb-up to Lala who gave the same response back.

" Such a energetic girl, wonder who she's take after." Lala wondered for a moment while looking at Miyuki resuming her watering while Mizuki sitting at his original position and staring at his sister.

Lala then opened the door and shouted loudly , " Is anybody at home?" Minutes later, a tall man with orange hair with a woman with shoulder-length purple-blue hair appeared from the living room and when they saw Lala, broad smiles appeared on their faces.

" Lala, you are here finally! Rito and I have being waiting for you since two days ago when you send the letter to us." Haruna ran towards Lala and hugged her best friend who gave a laugh while hugging back.

Rito chuckled at his wife's reaction then noticing Lala's lack of luggage, he raised his eyebrows and asked, " Hey, where's your luggages? Aren't you staying over at our house?"

" Well, no actually. Oh don't worry, I have already settle the problem of my lodging." She quickly added when Rito was about to open his mouth.

Haruna released her upon hearing her answer then she asked with a frown, " Where is the place you are living then? Don't you want to stay with us?"

Lala scratched her cheek while giving an awkward laugh, hoping that they would let her escape from answering this question but it failed. She then sighed and said, " No, Haruna. I will love to stay with you all but for only today, I want to stay at that place..."

" Oh..." Haruna glanced at Rito who gave a slight nod to her then she sighed and hugged Lala again who seemed not to notice Haruna and immersing in her thoughts.

" Lala." She again retreated from her thoughts and looked at Rito with a questioning look who then said with a slight smile, " let's go to the living room shall we? It seems stupid of us to stand here and chat."

"Ok." Lala gave a cheerful reply but again, the image of the yellow feather flashed in her head.

The same colour as her hair.... Lala then shook herself and followed the couple to the living room.

* * *

The three of them then chatted happily in the living room as each of them talked about their current lives and the interesting events they experienced.

"And yesterday, Yui just slapped me cause we collided into each other and she just landed on the floor with her legs spread apart." Rito gave an indignant expression which caused Lala and Haruna to laugh.

" Isn't that usual of Yui? And I guess you enjoy the sight huh?" Lala teased Rito who just shrugged his shoulder then he suddenly jumped out of the sofa with a cry of pain. The both of them then looked at Haruna who gave an innocent look and asked, " What?"

" Anyway, I heard from Miyuki that the both of you are baking a cake. What is the occasion?" The couple looked at each other then with a little hesitation, Haruna said, " Well, it's actually for.... Yami..."

The both of them then looked at Lala who froze upon hearing the name then she uttered a word, " Oh."

" Well, her birthday is tomorrow so we are thinking of celebrating it with a cake and perhaps some taiyaki. Lala, why don't you join us since the reason why you are coming to earth is because of this reason right?"

Lala gave a smile at the couple then she nodded her head, " Of course. Might as well the three... five of us celebrate together." She corrected her words after remembering the two children outside.

" Lala, are you alright?" Lala smiled and nodded her head as a reply to Rito but he asked again, this time with a serious expression.

" Lala, are you really alright?"

She again nodded her head then she gave a sigh upon seeing the disbelieving expression on their face.

" I'm really ok, Rito. Don't worry about me alright? I'm no longer a small girl anymore."

Rito snorted which earned him a glare from Haruna who then looked at Lala and she said gently, " Lala, why don't you tell us some things about you and her? Perhaps it will help in relieving the burden in your heart?"

Lala hesitated for a moment as the emotional scar throbbed, a reminder of the pain she suffered, then she smiled and said, " Alright, why don't I tell you everything about me and her? Call the children in, I'm sure they will want to listen to a romance tale." She then gave a wink to the both of them who laughed.

Author's note: Alright, I realised that there's not much Yami x Lala here so I want to try writing a fan-fic about them. And many apologies to the readers about my NanoFate fan-fic since I have being delaying on the updates but don't worry, I will try to update them as soon as I can since I already get back the passion in writing fan-fics.

Please enjoy and review.


End file.
